Locked Hearts
by Liberator21
Summary: In an attempt to stop the Link Joker army, disaster occurs with an avalanche dividing the group of Liberators and Invaders. Now, with a chance of surviving the tundra, Bruno and Igraine venture the mountain side while enduring the surviving Invaders.
1. Chapter 1:Discovery

Alright, this is my very first chapter for my very first fan fiction story. Please comment on how I do.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1: Discovery<em>**

Somewhere up in the mountains of Magallanica, the wind violently blankets the cliff side with white sheets of snow. Hidden under the blizzard, the Invaders seemed to be camped out on the mountain side; constructing new weapons out of sight. Seen through binoculars; Spring Breeze Messenger sweat dropped, learning of what has become of his discovery.

As the white rabbit knight returned to his groups camp site, he rushed towards his commander's tent. "Agravain!" as he entered panting.

"The Invaders "are" here in the mountains." This troubled Agravain as he knew that if the Invaders were here,then it would mean an all out battle. Their priority was to gather intel. If a fight began, there's a high probability of an avalanche and no survivors. Agravain waved the knight to leave. He needed time to plan a strategy.

At another knight's tents

...

Sitting on his bed; sharpening his arrows, Bruno was lost in his mind, remembering what happened.

Flashback

Dark smoke covered the air as Bruno ran through the streets; finding his home. As he returned, his heart sank as he saw is demolished. Behind the smoke, he saw a silhouetted dragon-like figure becoming more and more out of sight. He also saw someone else in its hands. That was before he realized that it was his father. Bruno tried to reach him, but more fires arose stopping him.

After the raid was over, Bruno clenched his fists in frustration as tears trickled down his face. Realizing that he was to weak to save his father. Soon after, Bruno decided to join the knightly order. In hopes in finding his father's kidnapper.

End of Flashback

Bruno sighs and lay on his bed. Taking in the moment of peace.

(I didn't want to include the other knights and their tents, but they are Zoigal, Gorlois, Marron Gallatin, and Elixir(Liberator).)

In the tent next to Bruno's

_..._

Sitting on her bed, Igraine was lost in her thoughts as well. "Am I really ready for this? I _have_ to try." she thought to herself. Igraine was a new recruit who had joined the order in just a month and this was her first big mission when dealing with the Invaders. She even volunteered for this mission. But for a different reason.

When beginning at the Sanctuary, she was quiet nervous at first. She wasn't as skilled with the a sword, unlike most other knights starting out. She often made mistakes. She was about to give, until she met him.

**_End of_** **_Chapter_**

* * *

><p>Sorry. I'm new with this story making business. That's why my first chapter was so short. Please let me know how I did in the reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2:First Meeting

Hey I'm back again. I'm not sure ho this chapter making process works. Please leave tips and advice in my inbox so I can make my fan fiction better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: First Meeting<strong>_

_Flashback_

Igraine was walking through the garden with her head down and shoulders slumped.

"Well today wasn't any better. Why did I become a knight in the first place." She thought to herself. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she bumped into someone else.

When she examined the person in front of her, he was wearing a whitish-yellow cloth with blue sleeves. He had brown hair with sapphire blue eyes.

"O-oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." "Its fine." he said in a calming voice. He noticed her bright orange hair with emerald green eyes. He saw she wore a blue skirt, and a gold tiara to match her shoulder, arm, and chest plate, exposing her waist.

"Is there something wrong? You're looking a bit down." the boy said. "I guess." she said sitting down on a nearby bench. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a knight" She said in a sad tone. "It feels like I'm missing something, but I can't figure out what it is." she said folding her arms.

He looked up into the sky and said, "Purpose."

"Hmm?" Igraine said, confused on what he meant.

" You need to have a reason why you became a knight. That way, you have a reason to never stop fighting." He then turned to her, " I mean, what's the point in fighting if you have nothing to fight for. Right?" he looked up into the sky again and continued, "I fight to protect those I care about and I want to protect them with my life, so I don't lose anyone else."

Igraine's heart skipped a beat at what he said. "What do you fight for?" He smiled. Igraine's heart began to beat rapidly.

Igraine tried to keep her face from turning red. Luckily, the sun was setting so the boy couldn't see her blushing.

"Well... uh..." "Why did I become a knight?" Igraine thought.

Before she could say anything else, another knight arrived panting."Bruno!" he turned his head in the knight's direction. "Where were you? I've been looking everywhere for you! You agreed to help me today!" the knight said giving off a dark aura.

"Sorry Gorlois." Bruno said innocently as he sweat dropped. "I was just giving advice to miss ... uh" Bruno paused, forgetting that he never asked for her name. "It's Igraine." she said.

"Right. Sorry I didn't catch your name be-" before Bruno could finish his sentence, Gorlois dragged him away. "Come on." Gorlois said in an annoyed tone. Igraine laughed lightly as Bruno was taken away helplessly.

After they left. Igraine noticed that she was still blushing. Her heart started beating at a normal pace. "What was that ... that I was just feeling?" she thought. She shrugged it off. Then, she remembered what Bruno had said earlier.

" I'll fight to protect those I care about and I want to protect them with my life, so I don't lose anyone else... What do you fight for?" Then she smiled and stood up. From that day, she improved greatly from the talk she had with that boy.

_End of Flashback_

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p>As I said before, I'm open to any tips and pointers to make my fan fictions better. I'll see what you commented in the reviews. I'm still new and I need help. Not bad for my second chapter though.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Calm Before The Storm

_Sorry people. It's taken me this long because my mind has been a total blank and not many ideas have been popping up. Give me some ideas. Any will help._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Calm Before the Storm<strong>_

Igraine took a deep breath in and breathed out. She opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

Elixir entered Igraine's tent. "Come on Igraine. Agravain is calling all knights for an announcement." Igraine grabbed her winter jacket and wore it over her armor, covering her legs. As she left her tent, she saw her comrades gathered around Agravain.

"Alright, this is our new mission." Agravain spoke with a face of uncertainty. "We must make sure that whatever link joker is trying to create in the mountains is destroyed." There were murmurs in the group.

Igraine's eyes widened." I thought we were out here for recon, but I didn't that we were going to encounter any." She thought.

The Knights hushed. "Now, this has to be done silently and efficiently. We only have one chance to dismantle whatever they're making. Two of their commanders are Twilight Baron and Nebula Lord Dragon. The same invaders who attacked the sanctuary years ago."

Bruno's expression hardened as he clenched his fists together. He started to here faint sounds of screaming and crackling wood as this same feeling rushed through his mind; remembering old memories.

Igraine was the first to take notice of his reaction."What's ... wrong with him? I've never seen him like this before." Igraine thought to herself. "Was this the same happy, smiling boy I met a month ago."

"That is all. We will discuss the plan when we are all set." The Knights disbanded walking for their own respective tents.

Igraine saw Bruno march into his tense. "What should I do to help?" She asked herself. When she was about to walk towards his tent, she heard a familiar voice.

"Don't try to help him. Just give him some time to get his head straight." She turned her head to see Gorlois. "What wrong with him? I've never seen this side of him." she asked.

"Just drop it. He doesn't like to talk about his past." He said in a concerned tone.

"Why? What doesn't he like to talk about?" She asked nervously.

"_Just. Drop_ it" he said in a serious tone. It's just an accident that happened. A really bad accident." He said looking away.

Igraine wanted to ask more questions, but she knew she wouldn't get anywhere.

"So..." Gorlois turned his head towards Igraine; trying to hold back his laughter.

"Hm?" Igraine said; confused of why he was smiling.

"I know you like Bruno. I saw it on your face when we left the garden. I had the hunch for quite some time now." Gorolois said with a big grin on his face .

"Hmm!" Igraine panicked as her face turned more redder than her hair; knowing that he hit the nail on the head. "That's ... That's none of her business." she said while cupping her face; trying to hide her blush.

It was true. After her talk with Bruno in the garden, she felt something she wouldn't expect to feel. She had grown more fond to Bruno, but she couldn't let him know... Yet.

"I knew it." Gorlois said , making it sound like an achievement. "When you get the chance, cheer him up, try to get back that smile of his. Igraine nodded.

"Hmm. I've always wondered how you two would look as a couple." Gorlois said with another big grin on his face.

Igraine's face burned even hotter, showing mist escaping into the cold air. "H-HEY STOP THAT! She said while Gorlois was trying desperately not to laugh too hard.

After he stopped, he entered back into his tent. Igraine finally calmed herself down, she started towards her own tent. Before she entered, she felt a strange feeling within her, but she couldn't decide if it was from Gorlois' teasing or that someone or something was watching her. She shrugged it off and entered.

* * *

><p>Through the heavy snow, something was staring at the camp devilishly With its blood red eyes. Practically fixated on what was happening.<p>

* * *

><p>So, just as I promised, I made this chapter a bit more longer. Leave ideas in the reviews. Do you love it, hate it. You know what to do.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations

What's up again readers. I've gotten the hang of this now so I assure you for a long chapter than the third. Please review at the end.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Preparations<strong>_

The events that happened to her rushed through her mind as if she still couldn't believe it.

_Flashback_

_"We must make sure that whatever link joker is trying to create in the mountains is destroyed."_

_"Don't try to help him. Just give him some time to get his head straight."_

_"He doesn't like to talk about his past."_

_"I know you like Bruno."_

_End of Flashback_

The last thought made Igraine blush a little, but then she shook it off. She decided to polish her sword to take her mind off what happened. She then her a familiar voice.

"It's time to discuss the plan Igraine." Elixir said as she entered, but Igraine was listening.

"Igraine." she said a bit louder getting Igraine's attention.

"What. I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind." she said

"Is it about Bruno?" she said

Igraine flinched at that question; trying to hide her blush.

"N-no." she answered "Jeez, does everybody know?" she thought to herself.

"Okay. Well anyway, Agravain wants all knights to come to he can explain the plan." Igraine nodded as she sheathed her sword.

As they left Igraine's tent and towards the large group of knights, Agravain began explaining his plan.

...

"... And that's how it'll all happen. Any questions?' he asked

Everyone was dead silent. Thinking about how complex of a plan it was.

"If not, then we move out now." he said

All the knights started to prepare for the task at hand and then began their way towards where Spring Breeze Messenger located the Invaders.

...

As they were hiking the mountain to their designated locations, Igraine felt the same strange feeling again back at their camp. Igraine turned her head to where she believed she felt the feeling from. As she scanned the area, she saw nothing.

"What was that same feeling again.?" she thought to her-self.

"Is there something wrong?'' a voice spoke out. She turned her head to see Bruno's face.

"No, it's nothing." she said "Please stop looking at me, please." she thought to herself, hoping that he wouldn't see her blush.

"Okay. If anything comes up, just let me know." Bruno said. She nodded; his reassuring voice calmed her calmed.

"This is the Bruno I know." She thought.

Bruno then had a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" she asked

"Are you getting a fever? Your face looks red." he asked. That comment made Igraine more aware that she was blushing.

"No, no. I'm fine." she said. "Thank god he isn't so bright. It makes him cute. Wait! Did I just think that?" she panicked again.

"Alright, if you say so." he smiled back.

Igraine couldn't help, but smile. "Wow, he's hard to figure out. One moment he's happy, another moment he's angry, then he's happy again." she thought to herself.

"Alright you love-birds, you two can talk about your date after the mission." Gorlois intervened in their conversation with a smile on his face.

Bruno's and Igraine's reaction towards Gorlois' remark were very different.

Bruno was annoyed to the point where he would punch him in the face while Igraine was embarrassed to the point where she might faint since her face was getting redder.

"Are you sure you're not getting a fever?" Bruno said to Igraine while still observing her face.

Igraine panicked even more while trying to regain self-control.

"No-no, I'm fine really." Igraine said quickly. Before Gorlois could make another comment, someone called up front.

"Bruno! Get up here." Hearing his name, Bruno made his way to the front after saying goodbye.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." He said scratching his head. "Maybe we can talk some other time." He said with a smile on his face. This made Igraine's heart melt.

"Y-yeah, sure. See you then." she said sheepishly.

"So, it's date already?" Gorlois said after Bruno had left. Igraine's eyebrow twitched at that remark and her aura turned dark towards the knight. Before she could get her hands on hide, they've reached the point where they would have to separate.

"You've got off easy." Igraine said while glaring at Gorlois. He just laughed to himself.

...

A few minutes passed and Igraine finally reached her position with her sword in hand. She stood at her post waiting to hear the signal. But as she waited, she heard nothing but falling snow. She scanned the area for any enemy soldiers, but there was no one in sight.

"Where are they? They should be here. There's no way Spring Breeze's intel was off. Unless..." she thought. She stood frozen. Not from the cold, but from the sudden realization.

"Oh no." she said with a hint of fear in her voice. Before she moved, a cold hand covered her mouth to prevent her from speaking while a surge of electricity raced through her body.

"Mmmph!" her screams were muffled as she vigorously to escape, but to no avail. After a few more surges, she reversed her sword so the hilt was facing up, raised it and thrust it backwards. Her captor growled in pain, loosening its grip. Igraine escaped and reversed her sword back and slashed at her captor.

"Hyaa.!" It fell to the ground with blood escaping from its body and into the snow. Igraine took a moment to examine the body.

"An Invader? Here? This explains why they aren't working at least, but..." before she could finish her thought, a beam shot past her, barely hitting her. She turned her head to see more Invaders hiding behind large stones. She took her stance and prepared for what was coming for her.

"Oh this ... is very bad." she thought to her self.

_End of Chapter_

* * *

><p>Alright. Finally done with this chapter. Very long. Send me on what you think and I'll see what I can do.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Turning for the worst

You all are probably wondering "Where is the romance?" I'm getting there. I'm just leaving things on a cliff hanger. That's all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Turning for the Worst<strong>_

_Earlier_

Snow pummeling the Knights as they stood waiting to move on with their plan with Bruno keeping a watchful eye from afar. As he stood, he felt like something was... off.

"Where are they? They should be here. Something's definitely wrong here." He thought to himself. As he stood, he felt an unnatural aura emanating from behind him. He disarmed his arrow from his bow, turned, and he thrust it forward. The arrow pierced through flesh as blood seeped from the body as he fell into the snow. Bruno knelt with widened.

"An invader? How? How did they know I'd be here?" Bruno thought to himself, then readied another arrow as he returned to his post and fire it near where Gallatine was positioned.

_Gallatine's position_

As he stood positioned at his post, heard a high whistling sound and tilted his head, just as the arrow zipped past him. At first he was confused as why Bruno would fire at him, until he heard a guttural choking behind him as it hit the ground with a thud.

"It _was_ a trap?!" He said realizing the danger. He readied himself from the upcoming strike and blocked it successfully.

_Back at Bruno's post _

Bruno was firing his arrows near each and everyone of his comrades location the second he sighted an Invader. The more he shot down, the more Knights saved and the more soldiers would come. The plan ... had failed. He then remembered what he still had to do when things were to go bad. Bruno left his post knowing his comrades would be okay and do what he had to do.

_Now_

"AARGH", yelled the last Invader soldier as it fell to the ground. Igraine knelt to the ground using her sword to support her.

"Huff, huff, huff." She was exhausted from the constant fighting she had done as she scanned the area, where dead bodies were everywhere. The peace was short lived as a cyber beast Invader leaped at her. She slashed at its side as it rolled onto the ground and stood up. All the fighting Igraine had done was beginning to take it's toll on her body, starting with her vision, then her body. Igraine struggled to continue standing as the beast burned with rage. It leaped at her raising its claw to slash her. Igraine jumped back to avoid it's claw, but wasn't fast enough.

"NNNGH!" She tried not to scream when she fell to the ground clutching her arm as blood began to flow from her wound from where her armor was. "What?! But... but my armor..." She thought to herself until noticing a pinkish liquid dripping from her finger tips as it soon dissolved exposing her skin. She turned her attention back towards the beast as it pounced at her, pinning her left we arm with the wound.

"AAAGH!" She screamed in agonizing pain when she soon realized her sword near her. As soon as she reached for it, the beast pinned her other arm don't . She laid face to face to the beast, growling with it's fangs bared and ready to go for the kill. Just as it was ready to bite her head off, just as she was closing her eyes and waiting for the end, she felt nothing. As she opened her eyes, she saw everything that happened as if it was in slow motion. The Invader the Invader flying off of her and fell dead on the snow.

"What... happened?" She thought with a confused look. She stood up, using her sword to support her. Her arm was throbbing hard which made her wince. She walked over to the dead body and found a familiar arrow pierced into the skull.

"Are you okay? She turned and saw Bruno with his arrow at the ready. "For the moment, Thank you." She said hiding her blush. She didn't think that the person that saved her was her crush. "What happened to your armor?" He held his hand out and helped her up. Igraine's expression turned serious. "I don't know. But, it has something to do with this pink liquid the beast had on it's claws." She said looking over at the body. Bruno walked over to examine the body. As he knelt down, the body suddenly exploded, sending him flying back.

"UGH!" He landed hard on one of the stones and fell to the ground, but recovered and stood up again. "What was that?!" Igraine thought to herself with widened eyes.

_"Why spoil the surprise? It'd be much more fun this way. Wouldn't you agree?" _The two knights turned their heads to see a dark, menacing dragon with blood red streaks on it's body and four floating rings behind it. "What... what is this?" She turned to Bruno for confirmation, but he was already gone. She looked around until she heard a war cry and turned to see Bruno shooting multiple arrows at the dragon. Surprisingly, it was actually hurting it. "_Hmph. Insolent trash!" _ He shot more dark energy blasts at Bruno, but was unable to hit him.

"What's up him? I've never seen him fight like this." Igraine thought to herself in amazement. Igraine wanted to join the fight too, but she remembered her arm that was still throbbing. The dragon caught a glimpse of her and simply gave off a slight smile. As Bruno took a huge leap at the dragon, he stabbed it near one of the eyes. It growled painfully, but saw this chance to catch the knight since he was blinded by overwhelming rage. It slammed it's fist onto the ground and then finally throwing him to the ground.

_"I think I've seen you somewhere before. Let's see... ah yes, that pitiful town in the Sanctuary."_ Said the dragon holding his laughter in. Bruno's expression hardened at Igraine was unable to see the two's connection. "Does he know that thing? How can he know an Invader?" Igraine's couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Bruno knew this dragon in his past. "Run." Igraine looked at Bruno at what he just said. "Run now. I don't want to get you mixed in all this." He said. "But..." "NOW!" Yelled Bruno as he lunged at the Invader who just merely sent him flying towards the ground with the flick if his tail.

The dragon then turned it's attention towards Igraine who was trying to escape and raised it's hand. _"Lock." _said the dragon as he sent a sphere at her.

"AAGH!" Igraine collapsed on the ground as the dark energy began to flow through her body. Due to the exhaustion, blood loss, and now this dark power, Igraine soon slipped into unconsciousness."Please..."

The dragon released it's lock on her and held her in it's hand with a devilish smile on it's face. "...make it stop..." Bruno finally managed to pick himself up and started sprinting towards the dragon until he saw Igraine's body.

"Crap. Not again. Never again like last time." He thought._ "Come now. Don't fade on me yet. You haven't suffered_ _ enough_." Said the dragon with grin of desire on it's face. "...make the pain stop...", the dragon began to tighten it's grip on her as it heard small groans. "...please." _"Hehe- AAAARGG!?" It shouted with rage as an arrow was bursting in it's_ eye. "LET HER GO!" He shouted with anger. The dragon's grip on Igraine soon loosened and she fell.

"I got you!" Bruno said before she hit the ground. He wiped away her tears and caressed her hair. " I'LL KILL YOU!" The dragon bellowed as it started shooting beams frantically for a target. A few of the beams blasted a nearby mountain above them and started to fall. Bruno looked up and began to run. As he turned his head he saw the avalanche envelope the dragon and began to run faster, but it eventually swept him over a chasm. As they fell, Bruno held Igraine close to his chest as made sure that he cushioned her landing.

End of Chapter

* * *

><p>Finally done. Again leave comments so I can make my story more awesome. I just want to apologize for making this so late. I had a lot of school work to do.<p> 


End file.
